My Name is Elizabeth
by XxCrimson Moon WolfxX
Summary: Elizabeth is a young country with many misfortunes ahead with her big brothers, Germany and Prussia, and also with her friend Russia. Read and find out what may befall her. Don't like Russia/OC don't read. Human and country names used Rated T for language
1. Just to Introduce Myself

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters in this story except Elizabeth. The name Elmira did come from a place that I think I've been to and I do not own that area either. Please don't flame me...

Truly, I didn't really have any kind of relationship with anyone except from my brother, Ludwig. I guess you don't know what the hell I'm talking about so I'll just tell you this. I am a country or was a country until I joined the biggest country in the world. That country is Russia. My human name is Elizabeth, my country name was Elmira(A/N: It is a place I know but I couldn't come up with another name...T.T). I got that name from England, since he was the first to conquer me. He found me when no one else knew I even existed. He always says I am an uncivilized child.

The nickname of, "Uncivilized Child" stuck with me until he said I was civilized which was when I had a corset tightly wrapped around my waist until I was sure my guts were going to fall out of my ass or my mouth, and I had make up powder pretty much all over my body. He did that personally. I felt like I was being raped. Not a fun experience for me or for anyone that had been taken over by that man. Please, don't let him do this to you, it will mentally scar you for life.

Anyway, Later I met Ludwig, or better known as Germany. I was still a small child so I do not remember what the were talking about but I do know that they were talking about me. Then the next thing I knew I was put in a boat and was shipped off with Ludwig back to his home.

From then on I lived with him. I also found out he was my true, biological treated me with the utmost respect as long as I didn't break any of his things which is very hard in that house most of the time the living room was cluttered with his engineering tools. He always yelled that the house was too cluttered and I always said that was it was his fault. He then would stare at me for a few seconds then turn and clean the house himself.

From there, I shall start my story of my life of me being a small country and my happiness and my misfortunes.


	2. Adventures and a Family Related Surprise

I looked around me. I could never understand why he would always have his engineering tools and projects in the house and worst of all, in the living room. I turned around to look for Ludwig in this large house of ours. He should have known that we were having a guest over, I thought to myself. "Ludwig! Where are you, brother?" I yelled in my loudest voice possible but there was no answer. I growled and searched each room of the house but he wasn't there. I sighed in frustration. Then I walked into the kitchen and opened our large, stainless steel refrigerator and pulled out one of the many, German beers that my brother had instructed me never to touch. I was old enough now so I could have one. I am about as old as Alfred (America), but who would trust that moron with liquor? How could England deal with it...? That, I will most likely never know nor do I really want to.

I glanced outside to the basement doors. I haven't checked the basement yet, I thought. So I walked outside, to the basement doors. One was slightly cracked upward, I looked at it with one eyebrow raised in a confused and curious expression that I knew I was showing. "What would you be doing down there? Hopefully not looking at your dirty books again..." I said raising the already slightly opened door. Looking down, I saw no light being emitted from lamps that we had placed on hooks on the ceiling. Slowly, I stepped down onto the first step, nearly tripping myself in the skirts of my dress. My hand reached out and grabbed the rough walls of the small area to keep myself from falling. My heart raced but I stepped down again, daring gravity to try to take me down.

Once I got to the bottom, I noticed a dim light in the corner of the very large basement. I narrowed my eyes finally thinking that I had found him. I slowly walked over, trying to be as quiet as possible and trying not to get my skirts caught on the barrels of beer and the benches that we had lugged down here only about a month ago. I got to the small waist high wall that was hiding the dim light and peered over it. I did not expect who I saw since Ludwig and I had believed him to be dead.

"Prussia!" I screamed and jumped back. I saw him jump also, but it was more like he had just had a shot a shot gun in his hand that he had shot and it gave him bad retaliation.

His head slowly appeared above the wall and then the rest of his body appeared, "Uhhh, Who are you? How do you know my name?" He squinted his eyes to see me in the little light that there was.

"Come on, Prussia. You know who I am. Unless you got some brain damage from the last time I saw you." I said still shaken up from finding him.

He raised an eyebrow at me and I put my hands on my hips, "Sorry, I don't remember you."

I sighed. "I do believe that you did get brain damage... It's me! Elizabeth! You little sister! Ringing any bells in that concrete hard head, yet?"

"Elizabeth? You're still living with Ludwig?" He jumped over the small torso high wall and ran over and grabbed my hands. Even in this dim light I could tell he was grinning. His red eyes on my bright blue ones (Which were the same color of Ludwig's). His pure wight silvery-white hair was stained with brown and maroon red splotches.

I smiled at him, "Yes, I'm still living with Ludwig. I don't know how to live by myself. I tried once and I was taken over by England. But never mind about me! What happen to you? Everyone thinks your dead!"

"Clearly, I am not dead. I'm too awesome to die. No one can match my awesomeness!" He said with a laugh.

I rolled my eyes and turned around with one of his hand in my hand, "You never change do you? Anyway, maybe you can sniff out Ludwig for me. Seeming as you can always find him." I heard him laugh behind me and say that it is true that he has the knack of finding him even when he doesn't want to be found. I didn't need for him to comment on what he said but I didn't say anything. I was just happy that he was still alive. He may be a jackass but he's my brother and I love him.

I led him up the stairs and out into the backyard and let him do what he does best. All I did was follow him around making sure he didn't fall in a hole and accidentally kill himself or give himself any more brain damage then he already had gotten through out the years. I could tell that he was having fun raiding through Ludwig's things and searching for him. I laughed as he climbed trees and looked everywhere. Then he turned to me.

"I think he either ran away or he just disappeared or got kidnapped," He said frowning. He really wanted to give him a heart attack and I could clearly tell. We both sighed.

I went into the house and grabbed my weapon of choice. My metal baseball bat. When I came out I was smiling evilly and clearly scared the shit out of Prussia, "Let's go find Ludwig!" I said cheerfully with a hint of evil in my voice. Then I skipped off, grabbing Prussia's hand and dragging him along. I could tell he was scared of his own sister since I felt his hand shaking a little.

I glanced over to the drive way of our house and saw a Russian car slowly make its way up. My heart seemed to have jumped out of my chest and land on the ground before me. I quickly dropped my metal baseball bat and told Prussia to go into the house and clean up and that if he needed to, use some of Ludwig's clothes to change into. I saw him nod then run into the house using the back door.

I looked down at my dress. It was filthy from the trip down to the basement. I started to panic. I looked back up and saw a tall silvery-blond haired man with a long scarf step out of the vehicle. Why now, I screamed inside my head, Why did it had to be now! I ran inside through the same door Prussia had gone through, then I heard a loud banging at the door. The panic only increased when I was trying to get out of my dirty dress and into a new one. Why me, why me, why me. Why did Ludwig have to disappear now of all times!

After I got my dress on properly, I ran out to the front door and quickly opened it. I looked up to the tall man before me and smiled as sweetly and innocently as I could.

"Is this how you treat guests when they come to the door, Da?" He said in his thick Russian accent.

"I am truly sorry! I just had to fix a few more things before you came," I said looking down at my feet.

He chuckled slightly, "It is alright, I suppose. May I come in?"

"Yes! Of course!" I stepped aside for him to come through the door. After he came through , I quickly closed the door behind him, making sure not to catch his coat or his scarf. "Sir, Would you like me to take your coat?"

"No. I would rather keep my coat on," He said walking to the sofa with his coat moving around him. He stopped and looked up at me with his face only slightly turned to the side,just enough to see his deep violet eye, "Do you have any Vodka?"

"I can go look," I said with hesitation, but I walked into the kitchen searching for the beverage that he had requested. I was surprised to actually find a bottle of vodka, since I've never actually see Prussia or Ludwig drink vodka. Truly I didn't care at this point. I walked out with a glass and the bottle of vodka. When I was just about to pour it into the glass that I had brought out , He reached out and grabbed the bottle.

"Such good vodka should be drank out of the bottle not in a glass," He said with a intimidating smile. I squirmed under his gaze and he laughed again. "Hey, where is Germany?

My heart sank, he just had to ask that question didn't he? I forced myself to respond, "I don't know. I've been searching for him all day." I was unable to lie to him.

"Well, that's no good. Would you like some help finding him, Da?"

I looked up at him; surprised that he had offered to help. "You don't have to,I'm sure I'll find him soon enough."

"No. No. I would like to help to help you. Germany is my comrade after all. Oh, and I'm being impolite! I'm Russia. You can also call me Ivan if you wish."

I looked at him, why was he being so nice? I heard that Russia was relentless and cruel, but the one before me is nice and caring and even offered to help me find my brother. "My name is Elizabeth. I'm Prussia's and Germany's little sister."

"You name is English, Da...?"

"Yeah, England took over my country when I was young and gave me this name. My nickname from him is 'Uncivilized Child',"I said laughing.

He smiled, "Let's go find Germany then.."

I looked around quickly, "Could you wait a moment, Mr. Russia? I have to see something real quick," I said glancing at him as he got up. He nodded to me and I quickly walked off trying to find my, now, other missing brother. I went into Ludwig's room and looked around. I went around the bed and found Prussia laying there, asleep. So I just walked out and met up with Russia.

"Everything good, Da?"

"Da." I said poking fun at him like I do with all the other countries.

He looked at me with a angry expression but then It changed to a happy one. "I should teach you Russian. Seeming as you know what Da means, Da?"

"Da means yes in Russian."

"Good."

We both smiled at each other, plainly having fun in our odd predicament. "Russia?" I said as I opened the door and held it open for him even though he ushered me to go out first.

"Da?" He said closing the door after practically shoving me out into the yard.

"I was wondering if you'd like to be friends with me.."

"I would love to. I am quite lonely."

"You don't have to be lonely anymore! If you want someone to talk to. I'll come and visit you," I said looking up at him and smiling.

A wide grin came across his face, but then it went to worry. "There's only one probably to you being my friend... Belarus, my little sister, will try to hurt you."

"I've lived with Prussia and Germany for a good portion of my life. I think I can take on Belarus."

"You don't understand! I have to have a whole savings account just for door knobs! Every insane asylum I put her into, She breaks out! Even if there is maximum security there!" he was clearly panicking by this point.

"Russia! RUSSIA! Calm down! I'll be fine! I promise. Nothing is going to keep me from being your friend." I smiled to reassure him and maybe myself.

In the bushes not that far off I heard shuffling of the leaves. By the seconds that past of Russia and I standing there, my heart beat faster and faster. I slowly moved to the bushes, curious but afraid of what would come out. I could hear Russia slowly following behind me.

Please tell me how I did with Russia…. And how my character is… I'm really worried about that. Sorry that I may have confused you with Human and Country names, I'm sorry if I did….


	3. Run Away to France

I looked over the bushes to see who or what was behind them. When I did, I came face to face with the one and only Belarus. My eyes went went wide when I realized how close I was to her face, which was only about two inches. I moved backwards and caught the back of heel on a root causing me to fall on my back. She was glaring at me angrily and so viciously that, if looks could kill I would be dead and gone. Never have I ever seen a person that mad, but it is Belarus. She has some, oops, I mean many mental issues to take care of.

In the corner of my eye I could see Russia shaking in this large, tan coat. He wanted to run away, that was for sure, but he didn't because if he didn't know what would happen to me. I'm the only reason he was there, I think. Who could know with Russia?

Slowly, I looked back to Belarus, who was slowly moving toward me and pulling out something. I really hoped it wasn't her weapon of choice since mine was not at hand. Unfortunately, for me it was. She was really serious about hurting me. I simply flipped out and tried to get out of there. I stood up and tore up the ground just to get away and I could hear Russia behind me. I felt bad for Russia, considering his little sister wanted to marry him and God only knows what else.

I glanced back only to see Belarus also running after us, seeing that only made me run like the hounds of hell where on my heels. I bet Russia felt the same way, I mean, he probably loves his sister but, he doesn't want anything to do with her. She's just plain creepy...

As we ran, I think I saw Belgium playing, or trying to play with the Netherlands. They waved to us as we ran by, but decided not to help with our little Belarus problem.

"Oh Big Brother!" I heard her called with her creepy voice.

"You know if you go out or do anything of the sexual manner with Russia it will be considered Incest!" I screamed back at her. I knew it was a bad idea to call her out on that, but I never think things through to the end. That was just how I rolled. I heard her growl loudly and began to run faster. I definitely didn't want to be caught by her now!

"You bitch!" She roared and with that some illegible words came out of her mouth. I really didn't want to know what she said or what her intentions are if or when she catches me.

"You shouldn't encourage her..." Russia said with his voice cracking in fear.

I glanced at him, his scarf waving around in the wind that was coming on strong. We had crossed the boarder and passed into France. For us, this was bad. We had crossed into the most perverted nation of all, but luckily we weren't in Paris. We were in Strasbourg, where we ran until we collapsed. Lucky for us, we lost Belarus in Germany.

We both were laying in the middle of the road gasping for breath. For me, it was very hard to breathe, considering I haven't ran like that since I was just a child! It felt like three concrete cinder blocks were piled on my back. I bet the same thing went for Russia.

He looked over at me, "That was... horrifying," he said between heavy breaths.

I simply giggled at him, "It was, but it isn't everyday that you out run Belarus and annoy her as you're doing it!"

"True, but when I go home... She's going to flip out on me. Then.. then... Oh, hell I don't want to know what happens next," He said shivering at the thought of what she'd do.

"Russia, you don't have to be scared of her. You're the big brother! Yell at her!"

"I-I Can't!"

"Why?"

"I just can't. I'll hurt her feelings. I can't her her... I'll feel bad."

I sighed and rolled onto my back, "Russia, if you don't like what she's doing, tell her."

"What if I hurt her feelings?"

"She'll get over it."

Then, I saw him sit up and look around. His beautiful violet eyes looking around the land that was before us, "Are we in Fran-"

"Russia!" Called the one and only, France.

We both cringed at his voice and I slowly turned around and faced him. I really didn't want to be around France at this moment so... I ran, again; leaving poor Russia behind.

"Hey! Where you going, Elizabeth?" France called.

"I'm looking for my brother!" I screamed back at him.

"Germany? I thought I heard that he went to Japan's place for a vacation!" He yelled back.

I skidded to a halt and spun around, "What?" My voice cracked horribly but I didn't care.

"I think that's what he told Italy and I over heard them," He said with some fear in his voice.

"France, may I use your Telephone?" I said sweetly.

"Anything for such a lovely lady," with that he led me to his house and to his telephone.

I grabbed the phone with such force the bottom of it came off the end stand about three inches. I didn't care and quickly dialed Japan's number into it. Some static came through the phone before I heard Japan's voice saying "Hello."

"Hello Japan, this is Germany's little sister, Elizabeth. I have a question for you," I said quickly.

"What do you need?" He said so quietly I had to listen very carefully to hear him.

"I was wondering if Germany was there, because I can't find him anywhere and it's starting to worry me."

"No, I haven't sorry..."

"Okay, sorry for disturbing you."

"It's fine, hope you find Germany soon."

"Alright, bye," and with that I hung up. I looked over at France, who was admiring some of the roses that he had put in a vase just a few seconds ago. "France..." I growled.

He slowly looked up at me, "Yes...?"

"YOU WERE WRONG!" I screamed and threw the phone at him, ripping the cord out of the wall. I missed, it went over his head and crashed onto the floor; breaking into several pieces.

He looked absolutely terrified at this point and probably thought that I was being possessed by some demon. I was never this violent around anyone else besides England, Prussia, and Germany. That is only because they are/were family.

Behind France was Russia. He also looked a little terrified by how I was acting. At the world meetings, I was never loud or really spoke to anyone except Italy, Japan and Germany. "Elizabeth...?" He spoke softly, hoping not to anger me anymore.

"What!" I screamed.

He jumped a little, "You should calm down... Or you might hurt someone or yourself."

"I just want to find my brother!" I cried and fell to my knees. All of this was because stupid Germany wasn't home when he was supposed to be. Damn him.

"I know, I know, Elizabeth. Just calm down," he said soothingly.


End file.
